


New Year's Eve

by dkmcb01



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Love, New Year's Eve, Party, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkmcb01/pseuds/dkmcb01
Summary: New Year's Eve Party at the Paris' 5 years post-Endgame
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim/Libby (Star Trek), Kes/Neelix (Star Trek), T'Pel/Tuvok (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	New Year's Eve

“What time are we supposed to be there?” Chakotay asked as he ran his fingers down Kathryn’s spine.

He was lying beside her in their normal post lovemaking position...both coming down from their mutual highs.

She sighed under his fingers

“B’Elanna said ‘early’ . She said that Tom has “taken out all the stops” I am not sure what that means but we had better pack an overnight bag just in case. But that isn’t until later.”

Chakotay replaced his fingers with gentle kisses , working his way toward her tailbone.

“Well, then we have plenty of time to have our own celebration.” he 

whispered between kisses.

Kathryn picked up her head and looked over her shoulder with a smug smile,

“Already? We just finis….oh….oooohhhhhh…”

Chakotay had started slowly massaging her buttocks getting closer and closer to her inner thighs. He watched her spread her legs slightly to give him more access. He nudged her hips bringing her to her knees. He leaned back , his feet tucked under him, as he pulled her onto his lap. She arched her back to lean back into him turning her neck giving him access.

In turn, he wrapped his hand around each of her beautiful breasts massaging them gently as he placed equally gentle kisses on her neck.

“Kathryn, you are so beautiful. I love how you let me touch you.” he whispered close to her ear

“Chakotay, you are my life and I love you.” she whispered back as his hand smoothed its way down her stomach.

“I love you” Chakotay replied, his hand hovering over her center. 

Kathryn could feel the heat coming off his hand or was it from her? She couldn’t tell. 

She wanted to move her hips to meet his hand, to hurry him..but she knew he loved this part...this slow burn of their mutual need.

He felt her tense and knew she was waiting for him, holding herself back. He loved her for many things and this was one of them. She let him take the lead and control the pace - not always but sometimes. His cock throbbed against her buttocks and he knew he wouldn’t keep her waiting long.

In response to her tension, he rolled her nipple between his fingers. He knew it wouldn’t distract her but send an electric shock down to her center where his hand hovered. He heard her gasp, grinding into his cock to urge him on.

He moved his hand further down, avoiding her clit and dipping a finger into her. She was so wet and so ready. He gently brushed the tip of his finger slowly over her clit as she arched her back and again and moaned loudly.

“Chakotay ...please” she panted.

His only answer was to nudge her hips up. He moved his hard cock to her center and let her control the penetration. As she lowered herself onto him he added more pressure to her clit, making tiny circles while his free hand caressed her breasts.

Kathryn could feel the pressure of her orgasm building. Chakotay was letting her control the rhythm and she could feel him getting harder. She knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer and she wouldn’t either. She pushed up to her hands and knees. Chakotay kept his finger on her clit as they moved.

“Harder.” she panted back at him.

With one hand on her hip and his other on her clit - he gave his beautiful wife exactly what she wanted. He pounded into her with short quick strokes pushing into her as far as he could while his finger on her clit kept pace. He felt her muscles clench around him pulling him over the edge with her. They collapsed for the second time that afternoon. He pulled her into his arms,

“Your eyes are so beautiful. I get lost in them every time.” he whispered before he drew her in for a kiss.

“Still? After all this time?” she asked kissing him back.

“Still. And always.” he answered.

Kathryn looked into his eyes, her husband’s eyes as she did so many times a day. Tracing his tattoo with her finger from memory, her eyes never left his. She leaned down and kissed him passionately.

“Always” she repeated.

They both fell into a gentle sleep, wrapped in each others arms. 

At least until the comm unit chimed.

**

Kathryn opened her eyes with a start. The comm unit chimed. How many times had it done that, she wondered. She looked around confused.

“CHAKOTAY!”

He jumped and then jumped up out of bed ready to take on whatever was hurting Kathryn.

“WHAT? WHERE?”

“WE. ARE. LATE.!” Kathryn shouted.

“SHIT!”

Kathryn ran for the shower as Chakotay threw on some sweats and headed for the comm unit. He pushed the button and Tom’s face appeared.

“Chakotay! It’s about time! I was ready to send out a rescue party. Where are you? You’re late and you promised to help me cook. Besides, YOU have the champagne.”

“Sorry, Tom. We will be there soon. I promise. We fell asleep.” Chakotay responded.

“I don’t even want to know what you two were doing, although I can guess…” Tom smirked as he nodded to Chakotay’s lack of clothing.

“Tom, the longer we talk on here the longer it takes us to get there.” Chakotay said with a smile of his own.

“Alright, alright. See you soon.” 

***

Chakotay ran into the bathroom just as Kathryn was coming out of the sonic shower. He knew she preferred water but they were in a hurry. 

“Tom said we are late. And reminded me that we have the champagne and I promised to help cook.” Chakotay said as he turned on the sonic shower and got in.

“He’s right. I hate being late. I’m going to pack us an overnight bag...anything you want me to pack in particular?” Kathryn responded.

“I trust you to make me look presentable.” he responded.

***

Kathryn walked out of the bathroom and to the wardrobe. She packed enough for three days for both of them...it was probably too much but better safe than sorry. She hated to replicate clothing when she had plenty. And she had thought they might steal away to Lake Charles for a few days after the party.

Chakotay came out of the bathroom and swept her up into a kiss before they both got dressed. He would never tire of seeing a naked Kathryn Janeway standing before him.

They both dressed casually for the short trip, both in jeans and sweaters. They could always change later once the party really got started.

At the transporter station, Kathryn used her Starfleet Admiral privileges to have them beamed directly to Tom and B'Elanna front yard.

Tom opened the door to let them in.

“Used your Admiral privileges, I see. It’s wonderful to see you both - even if you are late and you forgot the champagne.” Tom laughed.

Chakotay’s head dropped to his chest then he looked at Kathryn - a silent question passing between them. She nodded to him.

Tapping her communicator she had dug out of her overnight bag,

“Admiral Janeway to nearest San Francisco transport station.”

“San Fran transport station 425 to Admiral Janeway - how can we help you Admiral?”

“I need a site to site transport and a quick return trip. From my location to my residence and back. Captain Chakotay will let you know when he’s ready for the return trip. Lock on to Captain Chakotay’s communicator”

“Aye-Aye Admiral. Captain Chakotay stand by for beam out.”

***

Chakotay was back in record time with a crate full of cold Champagne. Tom handed him a bottle of beer and led him to the grill outside. Tom loved the ancient 21st century cooking method of cooking meat over an open flame contained inside a metal cylinder. Where most people would think it was too much work. Tom thought everything tasted better coming from the grill.

Chakotay took a drink from the bottle and said, 

“Sorry we are late Tom. Technically, it was my fault.”

Tom smiled,

“No worries. And besides I am just glad you both are happy. I haven’t seen either of you so happy before. I mean, Kathryn is as relaxed as I have ever seen her.”

“She wasn’t so relaxed when she realized we were late. She screamed my name so loud I jumped out a sound sleep ready to battle whatever was after her.” Chakotay laughed.

Tom laughed with Chakotay and pointed at the grill

“Let me show you how this thing works.” 

***

Back inside, Kathryn was sitting at the island watching B’Elanna chop vegetables. She had tried to help only to be shooed away and handed a glass of wine instead.

Kathryn tried again,

“Are you sure you don’t want help? I can chop vegetables you know?”

B’Elanna smiled,

“Of course but I am almost done anyway. Just sit back and enjoy yourself. You look so relaxed. Chakotay must be taking very good care of you.”

Kathryn smiled into her wine

“Oh. yeah. He does a very good job of taking care of me. I never thought I could be this happy. Even when I was a child - I don’t think I was ever this happy.”

B’Elanna washed her hands and grabbed her own glass of wine,

“I am glad you are making up for lost time, then.”

“Time is such a weird thing. Can you believe it’s been five years since we got home? Time seemed to crawl in the Delta Quadrant but here it seems to fly by.” Kathryn said, introspectively.

“I know. Sometimes I look around at the life Tom and I have created and it seems like a dream that I am about to wake up from. But here we are. On Earth.” B’Elanna replied.

About that time, the doorbell rang. Kathryn laughed a bit at the antique technology that Tom had integrated into his and B’Elanna’s life. B’Elanna laughed with her and said, “He loves this stuff and I must admit I find it endearing myself.”

B’Elanna and Kathryn answered the door to find Harry and Libby on the other side.

They all exchanged hugs and moved back into the kitchen.

“It’s so good to see you both. Harry how’s the promotion going? Have they given you a ship yet?” Kathryn asked as she handed Libby a glass of wine and Harry a beer.

“They are still narrowing down the possibilities. We are still running the newest slipstream drive through its paces before we put it on a ship so it may still be awhile. I really don’t mind - it keeps me close to home for a bit longer.” Harry answered as he winked at his wife.

Libby smiled in response and sipped her wine. Harry looked around for Chakotay and Tom. 

“They are out in the backyard. Tom is teaching introductory lessons on the grill.” B’Elanna said.

*** 

Tom was deep in conversation with Chakotay on the benefits of using the grill when Harry walked out.

“Harry!” Tom exclaimed when he saw his best friend. The men shook hands and went back over to stare at the grill.

“Is that real wood?” Harry asked as he peered into the metal cylinder.

“Real? Sort of. Did I go cut down a tree? No. Did I replicate a variety of wood? Yes. Each type of wood gives of a unique smoke which flavors the meat or vegetables differently than another wood.” Tom explained.

“So, it’s fancy seasoning?” Harry asked

“It’s so much more than that. It’s an art! Tell him Chakotay.” Tom replied as he rolled his eyes.

Chakotay laughed as he looked at his close friends. They had all come a long way since Voyager.

“It  _ is  _ kind of like seasoning but better in that it permeates the meat instead of just sitting on top.” Chakotay responded.

Tom seemed satisfied and went to set the wood on fire so the temperature would increase. Harry and Chakotay just smiled at Tom’s enthusiasm. Some things had not changed and one of them was Tom’s enthusiasm. 

Chakotay finished his beer and turned to the others, “need another?” they both nodded and he went inside.

Kathryn, B’Elanna and Libby were deep in conversation in the kitchen. Kathryn heard her husband’s footsteps behind her and turned to him.

“Thirsty?” she smirked as he walked up to her giving her a quick kiss.

“Yes.” he smirked and winked at her.

“Oh gods you two!” B’Elanna exclaimed. “You both are adorable! There I said it!”

Chakotay pulled three bottles out of the cooler and replied,

“Yes, yes we are.” 

He stopped next to Kathryn and she smacked him on the butt. 

“Keep that up, we won’t make it till midnight. B’Elanna where’s that spare room, again?” he laughed.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek as she pushed him toward the back door.

***

“What took you so long? Harry’s dying of thirst out here?” Tom asked

Harry nodded and turned his empty bottle upside down in proof.

“I was being adorable.” Chakotay said without a hint of humor before he started laughing and handed them the bottles.

While Tom was showing Chakotay and Harry how to cook on the grill other Voyager crew members began to arrive.

Tables were set up outside in the spacious yard. Portable heaters were turned on to ward off the San Francisco chill.

Chakotay found Kathryn standing on the deck watching the celebration unfold. He slipped his arm around her,

“What are you thinking, my love?” 

Kathryn leaned into his embrace, resting her head against his shoulder,

“How happy I am. How happy we are. How happy  _ they _ are. I will never get over the sight of the Voyager crew home and happy. A part of me still thinks it’s all a dream. If it is - I don’t want to wake up.”

Chakotay turned Kathryn in his arms to face him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. She responded in kind.

“It’s not a dream. You brought us home. We brought us home, all of us working together.”

They both smiled and turned to look out over the party.

Tuvok and T’Pel were getting lessons on the grill from Tom. Libby, Harry and B’Elanna were chatting with Neelix and Kes. The Doctor, now Joe was dancing with his new bride, Seven. 

***

After dinner the party drifted toward the fire pit Tom had built in his backyard. Nelix and Kes were wrapped in a blanket feeding each other s’mores that Tom had taught them how to make earlier. Tuvok and T’Pel were in a relaxed discussion about the appropriate temperature of a melted marshmallow. Harry and Libby were laughing with Tom and B’Elanna over a Delta Quadrant misadventure. Joe and Seven were snuggled under their own blanket whispering to each other. 

Kathryn leaned back against Chakotay, his arms wrapping around her. He leaned his head back against the chair with a contented sigh. 

Kathryn turned a bit to kiss him gently on the cheek and whisper “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy New Year-almost.” he whispered back.

Close to midnight, Tom and Harry went to get the Champagne and glasses.

As they all stood, Tom with his arm around B’Elanna began the toasts,

“B’Elanna and I want to thank you all for coming and hope we all have a wonderful new year.”

Harry and Libby went next,

“Thank you all for being great friends. Happy New Year.”

Libby added,

“And let’s plan to get together more often in the New Year.”

Tuvok standing with T’Pel said,

“To one more revolution around Earth’s Sun. We thank you for your friendship.”

Neelix smiled at Kes and responded,

“Yes, Happy New Year to our wonderful friends”

Kes added,

“We love you all so much.”

Chakotay wrapped an arm around Kathryn as he said,

“We couldn’t ask for better friends. And I agree with Libby - let’s make a point of getting together more often.”

Kathryn added,

“Chakotay’s right, we couldn’t ask for better friends. Thank you for always being there for us. May the New Year bring us nothing but joy.”

As the clock struck midnight, they all raised their glasses to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly and I tried to finish it last night before midnight...but couldn't decide on how much "party" details I wanted to add.


End file.
